All That's Important
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Sequel to my Dramione story 'Not Important'. I hope you like it. The ending is kinda corny but... Also, please review, favorite, etc. I love to hear what you guys think as long as its constructive and not rude. :)


Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back! This story is for Smeagolia's Hunger Games Competition. It also happens to be the sequel to Not Important. We get to see a little bit more of Hermione and Draco's relationship. The beginning part of 'back story' mostly agrees with the books, though I did have to change a couple things. Without further ado… *swooping bow* Enjoy!

In their sixth year, Draco had been inducted into the Death Eaters officially. He continued to serve as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, but he was around a lot less. If he was absent too often it was sure to be noticed. He feared for Hermione's safety more than ever, especially when he was at such close proximity to the Dark Lord.

"It's too risky for us to be spotted together," Hermione had pointed out the day before they were supposed to return to school. "Isn't it?"

Draco had been silent for a moment after her question. He gave a light sigh as he nodded. "It is…"

Hermione took in a deep, steadying breath. "Then… I suppose it's over?" She was asking, not wanting it to be a true statement.

Draco's eyes met her own and he shook his head. "No, it isn't over… We'll just have to be a bit clever, that's all." Hermione couldn't hold back her smile at his answer. The following year was sprinkled with skillfully planned secret meetings between the two young lovers.

Their seventh year painted a very different picture. There could not be even a single secret rendezvous between them. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were travelling too much to even consider it as an option. On top of that, the Dark Lord seemed to be keeping a closer eye on Draco as well as his parents. The two weren't even able to exchange simple messages. She would never forget the expression on the blonde's face when they were brought to Malfoy Manor by the snatchers: a combination of fear, worry and confusion as he tried to figure out what to do next. He managed to buy some time for Harry and Ron by claiming he was unsure of Harry's identity. This was meant to extend to Hermione as well, but Bellatrix killed that chance. The crazed Death Eater tried intimidating Hermione for information using threats and simply by shouting. When the words alone didn't work, she threw the young witch to the floor and pulled out a dagger. She went to carve into Hermione's arm, but before she could manage it she found herself hitting the floor, temporarily stunned. Draco helped Hermione to her feet and they sprinted from the room toward the dungeon.

"Draco! You're going to be in so much trouble! What are you doing!?" The witch was nearly frantic, scared tears still in her eyes.

"Improvising…" His tone seemed unsure, as if to say 'I don't really know either…'

When they reached the dungeon, Dobby had just returned from dropping off Luna, Griphook and Mr. Olivander at Shell Cottage. Wormtail lay dead on the floor, his own hand of silver closed around his throat. They were each curious about what had happened but knew there was no time to waste with trivial questions.

"You three need to get out of here," the blonde said, moving Hermione toward Harry and Ron.

"No!" Hermione said in an angry half-whisper. "We're not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are." His tone was stern, but not angry. They could hear footsteps approaching rapidly. "Go! Now! You're running out of time." Dobby took hold of Harry and Hermione's hands, Ron holding Harry's free hand.

"I won't leave you behind!" The witch was being incredibly stubborn. She tried pulling free of the elves grasp but, despite his small stature, his grip was rather strong.

"Dobby, I know I'm no longer your master and have no right ordering you to do anything. But, I request that you apparate this instant or they'll die." Dobby gave a nod at hearing this last bit, not wanting them to die, especially Harry. Everything that followed was a bit of a blur.

Just as the elf began disapparating Death Eaters came down the stairs. Draco was struck with a spell that caused three angry gashes to rip into his torso and he collapsed to the floor. Bellatrix, in a last ditch effort, threw her dagger at the apparating group…

000

Hermione glanced around the cozy living room and sighed lightly, her memory fading back into her mind as her eyes landed on the clock. Draco would be home from work soon. They had been living together for nearly a year. She remembered how out of character Draco had been the day he asked her: adorably shy and slightly awkward. She remembered how irritated he had gotten with himself for acting that way too. A small smile spread across her lips. She picked up her book from the glass coffee table and settled back into the soft, blue couch to catch up on some reading.

000

She was getting increasingly worried as she glanced at the clock. _'He should be back by now… where is he?'_ She was just about to call Draco's cell phone, which she had made him get, when the telephone rang. She eagerly picked up, praying it was Draco saying he got caught up at work or something. "Hello?"

"Hello. I presume you are Ms. Hermione Granger?" It was a man's voice on the other end of the call, but she didn't recognize it.

"Yes, I am. Who am I speaking to?" Her heart began to sink.

"I'm . I'm calling on behalf of a Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"What about Draco?" She was trying very hard to keep her anxiety out of her voice.

"He's here in the emergency room of St. Katherine's Hospital." Hermione's heart stopped for a moment. "He has a knife wound to his abdomen, but it's nothing too serious. The blade just missed the major muscles and organs."

"I understand…" Her voice was shaky. She had to see him herself to know he was ok. "Am I allowed to come see him?"

"By all means."

"Alright. I'll be over as quickly as I can."

Five minutes later, Harry was driving her to the hospital. He wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this, so he opted to say nothing. It was a rather tense drive. Harry had barely put the car in park before Hermione threw open the door and rushed toward the hospital entrance. The receptionist directed her and the raven-haired man to the emergency room.

Draco was lying on a stretcher with a bloodied towel pressed to his abdomen and an IV in his arm. Hermione rushed over to his side. "Draco! Are you alright? What happened?" Her eyes were rimmed with tears.

The blonde brought his free hand gently to the witch's cheek, wiping away a tear. "Hey… I'm fine, Hermione… I was jumped by a couple of muggers." He barely caught himself from saying 'muggles', almost forgetting that they were not among magic. Hermione suddenly noticed the marks on Draco's knuckles. He had fought back. "They didn't manage to get anything."

She shook her head lightly. "Honestly… Worrying about material things at a time like this… None of that is important right now, Draco…" Her voice was soft and sweet, though her anxiety showed through.

He nodded. "You're right… You're all that's important to me right now…" He reached toward his pocket. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this, but…" He withdrew a small purple velvet box. "Hermione?" By this time, tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she covered her mouth. He flipped the box open to reveal a ruby set in a silver band, circled by small diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

"You idiot…" Her voice was shaky. She leaned in and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. "Of course I will!" The nurses, doctors and Harry applauded as she kissed him gently on the lips before returning to the hug.

000

*one week later*

Hermione came down the stairs of the flat. "Draco, have you seen my ring? I set it on the bedside table and now I-" She stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her. Draco was kneeling in front of the lit fireplace, calla lilies and lit white candles scattered around the room. Draco was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and lavender tie, her favorite color. She walked toward him, a small, knowing smile on her lips and happy tears welling in her eyes.

"I never did get to do this properly…"He withdrew the small purple box once more. "Hermione Jean Granger… I'm nothing more than an honestly hopeless man: hopelessly confused, hopelessly arrogant, and, most of all, hopelessly in love with you." A single joyful tear rolled down the witch's cheek. "Would you do me the honor – again – of agreeing to marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the ring. The way it caught the light of the fire almost made Hermione forget that it was the same ring she'd been wearing all week.

She quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck as she too knelt, kissing him passionately on the lips. "Yes, I will. But you knew that already…"

Note: Ta-da! Hope you liked it. Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy and mushy for you guys. Please review, favorite, etc. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys since I'm not too good with het couples.


End file.
